Stranger
by Kusanagi Motoko
Summary: A series of short stories inspired by Katie Costello's song "Stranger" and an OC of mine modified to fit the GitS universe, just some simple innocent fluff with Nagnae, an AI in the body of a massive white dog, and the members of section 9. Warning: pure derp, Nagnae radiates pure happy wherever he goes.
1. Chapter 1

What had she found?  
A night out on her own, She had time to think, to concentrate on only meories.  
But something jolted her from her daze, the sound of something else walking- a dog? No, it was too big to be a dog. But she could tell, it was fully prosthetic, covered in specially made fur, It was white as snow with eyes of piercing silver. As soon as it noticed her, it stopped and stared, It's expressive eyes displaying genuine curiosity. She wanted to call out to whoever it was- whatever it was, But she found t so hard to do. But after a moment, with a quick lower of it's head, "Hello?" it said without moving it's jaws at all. She felt odd; she was talking to some kind of giant bear... dog... thing? This thing couldn't have been legal, but around it's neck was a brown leather collar with a card ID and a license saying that he was, in fact, legally allowed to own this body.

Still a good twelve feet from the giant dog, Kusanagi found herself speechless, "Hello. I didn't know dogs could talk." She said, her tone heavy with sarcasm. Butshe was still alarmed when the creature; obviously not human in mind or body, replied; "Well, they don't. But I do."  
the Major felt herself step closer, as the dog... wolf... thing didn't back up, he just stood, relaxed. Soon enough, she was within reach of him, and she could see the fine details of his fur and eyes, they were a reflective silver, like chrome or a mirror. "What's your name?" She asked, not sure why. "Nagnae." He replied, though it was on his ID, upon closer inspection, she could see he was an intelligent AI. She kneeled down a bit to read his ID, and as she slipped her hands under his collar, she could feel his warm body and soft fur, and she tried hard not to smile. He only huffed, yawned slightly, and tiltd his head to watch; painfully innocent and kind. She was right, he was an AI, he was created to be a guardian but he still had some innocence and free will, so that's why he was so human.

"Do you have anywhere to stay, Nagnae?" She couldn't help it, it was still dangerous for even a giant dog AI to be wandering around, and she found it so amusing how friendly he was, it made her smile, and as she stood up, he could see her smile, and he smiled too. _This is killing me, How can anything be this cute and innocent?_ she thought, the first time and last she might've used the word 'cute' but didn't regret it, he was simple, he was happy when people were happy.  
"No." He said with a sigh, and she walked to his side. "You can stay with me. What are yu doing out here, anyways?" She felt herself genuinely curious, she had never seen anything like him, he had such a sweet personality- even for a stranger, and she found herself walking with a hand on his shoulder, back to section 9 where she knew Batou and Togusa were working late, she just had to introduce them to her new friend.


	2. Chapter 2

They sat in the elevator, going up, Nagnae was looking curiously at the buttons on the elevator while he sat down and looked around the elevator for the source of this unusual shift of gravity that came from the elevator's upward motion, as the elevator stopped, he growled, barked, and stared intently at the ground. "It stopped."  
Kusanagi couldn't help but laugh at this, even if it was just a giigle because she didn't want to seem like she was going soft, but, it was still so amusing. She gave one warning to Batou, who was sitting on the couch.

"So, I found this AI walking around, and he's a giant dog, and he just got angry at the elevator. I'm keeping him."  
"You brought him here?"  
"He's harmless, though he may eat your report." she said with a hint of sarcasm, though it was all in good humor as the elevator opened and she would step ot, watching Nagnae hesitate and then jump out right as the elevator doors began to close.

Batou had just gotten up and walked down the hallway, greeted by a smiling Major and what was, in fact, a giant dog with a lot of fur.

"The foury-five minutes I've known him and I've decided he's absolutely precious."  
Batou could only grin, as he watched the giant dog... thng stare very, very intently at the elevator doors like he was angry at them. "That's the first time I've ever heard you say anything like that. And the first time, it's about a giant white beardog." Because, honestly, he was stocky and looked like a bear; but Batou even noticed his eyes held an unusual sympathy and happiness, though determined as he was, the giant dog turned to look at Batou, and with a 'woof' he said; "Hi."

Togsa was just getting back from grabbing something to eat while he had time, and he noticed Nagnae and nearly turned white, jumping back before stepping nervously out of the elevator as a smiling, giant white dog stood there, wagging his tail slightly and smiling. Typical dog; but he was just very big. "Togusa, Batou, meet Nagnae." Kusanagi gestured at the giant white dog, who licked his nose and sighed, yawned, and sat down. Batou was grinning at this, there was a docile, giant white dog that could legitimately be called "fluffy" in the building, and the Major was actually hugging him, arms around his neck as the dog, Nagnae, showed unbelievable patience. She ruffled his fur and he just showed nothing but pure, innocent happines at this. Whoever made this AI made him for a reason, and though Batou was curious, he wouldn't look into it yet, Togusa's brows furrowed in a 'This is so strange but amusing' way, though he had no idea what was going on. He couldn't help though, walking over and holding a hand out to Nagnae, who in turn just sniffed his hand, and would rest his hand in Togusa's palm.

He really was docile, though all the hugs, he was happy, patient, just happy, as if he was created just to bring out the best in people; which he did flawlessly. A good three minutes, and they'd lead him to where it was more suitable for him, a coffee table and cushioned chairs, where he could flop down on the floor- and he did, right between the coffee table and a couch. The Major could sit down and talk to him, ask him any questions she needed to; and he gave her all the information he could remember;

"Who created you?"  
"I don't know."  
"Why were you created the way you were?"  
"To just be happy, an expreiment to see if AIs could have ghosts, with the theory that a ghost is a collection of memories special to a personality and an identity, that can never be replicated or reproduced, and the existance is still debateable, because it's impossible to prove. But my creator died, so I wandered around, and tried to be happy for other people, and sometimes it worked, tried to be helpful and kind to other people and sometimes they ended up happy."  
"How old are you?"  
"...I don't know." 


	3. Chapter 3

After several hours of asking him questions, the major and Togusa simply concluded he was an AI programmed to be just... this, a kind of helpful, intelligent talking guardian, nd the major, who had calmed down since, approved of him being in the building because she asked him what he'd do if anyone asked him to tell about section 9, at which he replied 'woof and be a normal dog. Frustrate them and make them give up. Tell them nothing.' He really was a determined fellow when it came to protecting anything.

Come morning, after everyone had left and returned again, she was running a minute or two late because she actually had to fit Nagnae in her car, since she had decided to let him come home with her, So, she arrived the next day to a bunch of recruits and her team, and the few that hadn't met nagnae were frightened for a moment, but Nagnae didn't do much but stand vigilant by the Major's right side, or walk behind her. She found this interesting, as he was showing that he was a bit obsessive compulsive when it came to some things, like if someone's papers or coffee cup was too close to the edge, he'd scoot it back a few inches and make sure it was lined up. Or, he'd fetch things for the Major, assuming he was easily bored, since he often got fidgity when he didn't do anything, he didn't mind, in fact, he was becoming helpful. Aramaki didn't approve of hm at first until he realized he was paying attention to the briefings and helping out with small things. He began approving of Nagnae when Batou started training him with the recruits, and he did moderately well for a giant dog. Target practice for the recrits was Batou timing how quick and effective he ws against a weighted dummy made with thick fiber and foam, which resulted in the dummy being tackled, sometimes, Nagnae would be given scenarios and would have to sneak up behind the dummy with the camoflauge he was shown how to use. Batou was strict with him, and he found that he learned well, even under pressure. 


End file.
